Private Eye
by FranbergH
Summary: Sasuke punya banyak fans itu sudah biasa. Itu pengetahuan umum. Tetapi fans yang satu ini benar-benar tidak biasa. Fic dedicated for "Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI"... :D


Hai.. haaaai...

Akhirnya buat juga fic buat iven. Karena gabiza ikutan jadi personil, aku mau ngerepotin personilnya ajadah :D

Kisah singkat ajalah, tapi moga-moga berkenan bagi para reader. Silakan menikmati yaaah...:D

Summary: Sasuke punya banyak fans itu sudah biasa. Itu pengetahuan umum. Tetapi fans yang satu ini benar-benar tidak biasa.

_**Masashi Kishimoto own da charas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Private Eye<strong>

Village.

Tidak seperti namanya yang berarti desa yang dipenuhi ladang dan orang-orang yang sibuk bertani, Village di Konoha adalah sebuah distrik perbelanjaan yang cukup ramai.

Toko-toko pakaian berderet menampilkan manekin-manekin berpakaian bagus di etalasenya, bunga-bunga segar berjajaran di pot-pot, meja-meja yang ditata di luar café, kios majalah, toko hewan, barbershop. Sebutkan apa saja dan kau akan menemukannya di sana.

Sore itu dua orang pemuda berseragam SMU sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil menenteng kantong-kantong yang cukup besar. Tumpukan _sterofoam_ dan kertas berwarna-warni kelihatan menyembul dari kantong-kantong plastiknya.

"Sasuke! Kita mampir dulu yaa.." keluh salah satunya yang tampak lelah. Wajahnya yang selalu cerah, sore itu tampaknya mulai lusuh. Rambut pirangnya yang berdiri acak-acakan, kali ini tampak lemas.

"Tidak! Langsung balik ke sekolah!" si Sasuke dengan tegas menolak. Dan si pirang pun semakin lesu.

Naruto berjalan terseok-seok di belakang Sasuke yang tampaknya terburu-buru, tiap kali ditanya mengapa terburu-buru, Sasuke tidak mau menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Alasannya terus saja sama, makin cepat selesai makin cepat pulang.

Saat itulah dari sebuah kaca di etalase, Naruto menangkap sebuah bayangan.

"Hm?"

Sambil berjalan pelan, ia terus mengamati sosok yang tampak di kaca etalase.

Sosok itu berambut merah muda dan memakai seragam yang dikenali Naruto sebagai seragam Saint Anna, sekolah elit putri yang lumayan terkenal di Konoha. Naruto berbalik dan menatap gadis berambut pink itu berdiri terpaku menatapnya.

"Hai," sapa Naruto tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu dengan terkejut hanya menatap Naruto dan dengan panik matanya berpindah pada Sasuke yang terus berjalan, kemudian gadis itu berbalik dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan mereka.

"Kenapa dia? Kau kenal dengan anak itu, Sasuke?" Naruto langsung buru-buru menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja dia!" jawab Sasuke singkat dan tidak peduli. Naruto langsung mendapat pencerahan.

"HAH! KAU! Dia fansmu kan? AAAAH! Curang sekali sampai-sampai anak dari sekolah putri juga ikut-ikutan! Memangnya apa sih yang bagus darimu? Tampangmu judes! Kelakuanmu menyebalkan! Omonganmu sadis!"

"Cerewet!" potong Sasuke cuek.

Inilah realita, Naruto!

Uchiha memang selalu memiliki sebuah gen yang membuat mereka menonjol diantara yang lain. Wajah tampan dan cantik di atas rata-rata, otak pintar di atas rata-rata dan juga kekayaan di atas rata-rata. Oke, yang terakhir itu bukan diwariskan dari gen, tetapi dari nenek moyang terus, terus, terus sampai ke ayah dan anak.

Itu juga berlaku untuk si bungsu Uchiha satu ini, si Uchiha termuda. Dan statusnya sebagai seorang pelajar SMU membuat hidupnya lumayan heboh.

Bagaimana tidak heboh, gara-gara tampangnya itu banyak sekali cewek-cewek yang memujanya. Dari yang sekedar mencuri-curi pandang sampai yang mencuri-curi sepatunya. Dan parahnya bukan hanya cewek, Sasuke bahkan pernah dibuat nyaris mati karena kehabisan cairan saat muntah-muntah gara-gara ada seorang siswa.. (Perhatikan! **SISWA**!) yang menulis surat cinta penuh dengan puisi romantis plus cap bibir untuknya.

Oke..oke..

Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang dengan senang hati menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca surat-surat dari fansnya, Naruto dan yang lain lah yang selalu bersemangat melakukannya. Tetapi kejadian surat plus cap bibir seksi itu benar-benar heboh. Dari atas surat itu terdengar sangat romantis, tetapi begitu sampai di bawah saat penulisnya membubuhkan cap bibir, ia menuliskan namanya di sana.

Nama itu sama sekali tidak terdengar feminin, tetapi jantan. Dan muntahlah mereka beramai-ramai karena sudah terlanjur membayangkan sosok seorang cewek imut.

Tetapi karena sejak SD Sasuke sudah sering menghadapi yang seperti ini, ia pun terbiasa. Ia tidak lagi bingung membalas cewek-cewek yang dengan malu-malu memanggilnya, tidak menghiraukan suara-suara cekikikan hingga jejeritan di belakangnya, bahkan yang ekstrim hingga pingsan dan kejang-kejang.

Tetapi jujur saja, yang ini baru pertama kali terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Sudah hampir sebulan ini Sasuke melihat siswi sekolah putri ini beredar di sekitarnya seperti bayangannya yang ke dua, tetapi bayangannya kali ini bukan hitam melainkan pink. Awalnya Sasuke yang tidak pedulian sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keberadaannya. Tetapi lama-lama, anak merah muda itu seperti selalu muncul di sudut matanya. Kadang sedang memainkan ponselnya, kadang menelpon, kadang merapikan rambutnya di kaca mobil, kadang melihat-lihat manekin di dalam etalase, kadang membaca majalah di toko buku, yah.. di mana ada Sasuke, dia juga ada di situ.

Sasuke ingat, kejadian itu bermula saat ia memungut sebuah gantungan kunci logam berbentuk bunga sakura di dalam sebuah bus sepulang dari menonton pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah bersama beberapa temannya. Gantungan itu adalah milik si cewek pink itu. Ia tertidur di bus dengan tumpukan buku di pangkuannya. Mungkin kelelahan karena persiapan ujian atau bagaimana, Sasuke tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak. Yang jelas, saat Sasuke memberikannya, anak itu menatapnya terpesona (plus mengantuk dan panik).

Sasuke berkali-kali memergokinya dan anak itu langsung kabur. Lama-lama Sasuke sebal juga. Ingin sekali ia menyuruhnya berhenti. Itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang. Tetapi seperti pengalaman-pengalaman pertamanya sebelumnya, akhirnya ia terbiasa juga.

Pagi itu Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah dengan santai seperti biasa. Ia berpapasan dengan anak-anak dari sekolahnya dan juga dari sekolah lain. Dan kebiasaan selama sebulan pun membuatnya tanpa sadar memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang dilewatinya hingga sampai di sekolah.

Rupanya pagi ini anak pink itu tidak muncul mengikutinya. Dan saat pulang Sasuke juga tidak melihatnya muncul. Dan itu terus terjadi selama seminggu. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa sedikit tenang juga. Rasanya seperti terbebas dari kutukan.

"Eh, Sasuke. Bagaimana anak Saint Anna itu? Sebenarnya dia manis juga. Kenalkan saja padaku!" pada suatu hari sepulang sekolah Naruto bertanya sambil menengok-nengok ke belakangnya, berharap melihat secercah warna pink. Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Dia sudah tidak melihat anak itu selama seminggu belakangan ini.

"Sepertinya jurus penyamarannya makin hebat saja, aku tidak melihatnya," gumam Naruto celingak-celinguk. "Ah! Itu dia!" seru Naruto. Tanpa sadar Sasuke ikut berbalik menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Yah! Ternyata bukan. Seragamnya sama sih, tapi rambutnya merah," Naruto agak kecewa. Sasuke diam-diam menghela nafas lega. "Tapi, aku tidak melihatnya hari ini, apa dia sedang libur ya? Atau jangan-jangan anak itu sakit?" Naruto mulai berbicara lagi. Tetapi sepertinya dia tanpa sadar tengah melakukan aksi monolog karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak berminat menanggapinya.

Anak dengan kekuatan mengintai seperti detektif dan tenaga raksasa (Sasuke teringat dengan tumpukan buku di bus) seperti Si Pink itu bagaimana mungkin bisa sakit, pikir Sasuke tanpa sadar. Kadang yang namanya stalker kan memang sengaja melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian korbannya. Tiba-tiba menghilang, tetapi nanti juga muncul lagi kalau sadar korbannya tidak peduli.

Seminggu kemudian, Si Pink tetap tidak muncul. Sasuke tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi dia sebenarnya merasa kehilangan salah satu fans terbesarnya. Si Pink sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dirinya. Kadang Sasuke menatap terang-terangan setiap kali ada siswi Saint Anna yang lewat. Padahal dulu setiap kali melirik sedikit saja, ia pasti bisa melihat kepala anak itu menyembul di sebuah sudut, menatapnya dengan sangat antusias.

Naruto ada benarnya juga, anak itu memang manis. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink sangat unik dan matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah membuatnya tampak berbeda dibanding anak-anak perempuan lain. Yah, sebenarnya sangat jauh berbeda. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink itulah yang membuatnya bisa terdeteksi bahkan di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke melamun di tengah Village, ia menatap sosok berambut pink yang tengah berdiri menatap manekin bergaun merah ala balerina di dalam etalase.

"Akh!" Sasuke shock. Ia langsung menyembunyikan diri dibalik kios wafel. Si Pink sudah kembali! Umum Sasuke dalam hati. Rasanya ia bahkan ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri saat tiba-tiba merasa girang. Padahal seharusnya ia mulai kesal lagi kan? Sasuke melirik ke arah Si Pink itu berdiri.

"_Ke mana dia?"_ Sasuke clingak-clinguk, ia tidak menghiraukan penjual wafel yang menatapnya curiga seakan penuh tanya, sedang apa di sini? (Penjual Wafel, Song by: Obbie Mesakh).

Akhirnya sosok pink itu pun nampak juga tengah berjalan ke arah toko bunga. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak melihat Sasuke. Mungkin anak itu memang sedang libur dari kegiatan stalking-nya. Sasuke menjelaskan pada dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar –otak dan tubuhnya rupanya sedang tidak terkoordinasi dengan baik hari ini- mulai membuntuti Si Pink.

Si Pink berhenti sebentar di toko bunga, ia melihat-lihat pot-pot kecil kaktus yang dijejer di atas rak. Kepalanya kemudian berpindah mengamati sesuatu di luar. Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon palem yang ditanam di dalam pot di depan butik (yang menampilkan gaun merah tadi).

Si Pink selesai melihat-lihat kemudian menyingkir dari toko bunga. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam toko buku. Sasuke buru-buru ikut masuk ke dalam toko buku dan mengambil majalah. Ia membukanya, menyembunyikan dirinya sambil sesekali melirik sosok pink yang melakukan hal sama sekitar beberapa meter di seberangnya.

"_Bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan sih?"_ ah! Sasuke baru saja sadar dia sedang melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang wajarnya diberi nama: _stalking_. Ini adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh _stalker_. Sasuke menghela nafas dan meletakkan majalahnya sambil sesekali masih melirik ke arah Si Pink. Perlahan ia mulai meninggalkan tempatnya, sebisa mungkin tanpa membuat Si Pink sadar. Tetapi..

Si Pink tiba-tiba juga meletakkan majalahnya. Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di balik rak kartu ucapan. Seorang pria berambut keperakan baru saja selesai membayar di kasir dan keluar dari toko buku. Si Pink beberapa saat kemudian juga keluar. Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian juga keluar. Terlanjur dilanda rasa penasaran, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap membuntuti Si Pink.

Si Pink masuk ke dalam supermarket, berputar-putar ke seluruh penjuru supermarket dan membeli sebotol susu strawberry dingin. Berhenti di sebuah toko hewan dan melihat-lihat ikan-ikan guppy di dalam akuarium yang diletakkan di depan toko, menatap kolam pancuran di tengah taman dan akhirnya duduk-duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke arah halte bus.

Dan Sasuke pun mengerti. Si Pink sedang membuntuti pria berambut keperakan yang sekarang naik ke dalam bus. Si Pink ini tidak sedang libur apalagi sakit, tetapi dia hanya mengganti target.

"Oke! Cukup sekian untuk hari ini," gumam Si Pink berdiri dari kursi dan berbalik. "Ara?"

Sasuke berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ada perasan aneh yang menahannya di situ. Melihat cewek yang tadinya membuntutinya kemana-mana tiba-tiba ditemukan tengah membuntuti laki-laki lain membuatnya merasa tidak suka. Inikah yang disebut dengan cemburu? Si Pink ini kan melakukan hal yang wajarnya disebut: **SELINGKUH!** (Hey! Hey! Apa maksudnya?).

"Jadi sekarang kau mengikuti orang itu?" Sasuke mulai bertanya dengan sengit. Cewek pink itu hanya menjawabnya dengan 'aaa~' sambil menatap ke arah lain seolah berpikir.

"Karena kau membosankan," jawab Si Pink santai. Jawaban itu seperti menampar Sasuke. Baru kali ini ada seorang cewek yang mengatainya membosankan.

"Apa maksudmu? Orang itu sama saja!" rupanya ada yang tersulut. Sasuke tidak terima dikatai membosankan. Apalagi sampai digantikan orang yang delapan.. bukan! Sepuluh.. atau malah lebih! Lima belas tahun lebih tua. Rambutnya saja semua ubanan! (Hey! Hey! Itu namanya perak!).

"Hee.. jelas beda. Kakashi-sensei lumayan menarik kok. Selain dia ramah, dia juga banyak tersenyum. Dia makan-makanan yang berbeda setiap harinya, bukan hanya tomat. Lagipula rambutnya lebih unik dari punyamu.."

"Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kau mengikutiku karena model rambutku ya?"

"Ya,"

Ugh! Rasanya seperti tamparan bolak-balik. Rambut emo-nya kalah dibandingkan rambut ubanan mirip sapu terbalik itu? (PLAK! Sadarlah Sas! Rambut perak sedang tren!). Lagipula..

"Sensei katamu?" Sasuke sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Kakashi-sensei sudah hampir dua minggu mengajar di sekolahku," oh.. itu menjelaskan dimana Si Pink ini selama dua minggu belakangan dan tampilan lima belas tahun lebih tua.

"Kau membuntuti gurumu sendiri? Yang benar saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke mulai berlebihan nih!

"Heee?"

"Aku jauh lebih bagus! Kalau cuma senyum aku juga bisa! Lagipula jangan salahkan tomat! Tomat tidak bersalah! Tomat itu sehat! Lagian aku juga makan-makanan lain, kau saja yang tidak lihat!" Sasuke mulai bocor.

"Memang aku tidak pernah lihat kok!"

"Kalau begitu ayo lihat!" Sasuke dengan kesal menyentakkan tangan Si Pink dan langsung berbalik menariknya kembali ke arah keramaian Village. "Banyak yang belum kau lihat, Pinky. Kau tidak boleh bosan dulu!"

"Sakura,"

"Ha?" ternyata si Uchiha ini lumayan lambat juga daya berpikirnya.

"Namaku Sakura, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hnn."

**==(:TOMAT:)==**

* * *

><p>Tehe..<p>

Pendek. Dan endingnya silakan gunakan imajinasi kalian. Apa yang bakal Sasuke lakuin buat bikin Sakura yang ngaku bosen ini jadi tertarik lagi samanya :)

Saint Anna, pernah denger tentang sekolah ini? Hehe..

_Stalker__: _bagi yang nggak tau, stalker adalah sebutan buat orang yang hobinya ngikutin orang lain dan punya obsesi pada orang itu.

Dan judul Private Eye.. artinya sebenernya sama dengan detektif. Saat melakukan penyelidikan, detektif juga sering melakukan stalking yang membuat mereka juga cocok dengan julukan stalker. Then.. Penjual Wafel, disclaimer oleh Om Obbie Mesakh, jangan dihiraukan. Itu lagu jama dulu yg kayaknya masih populer juga skarang ^^.


End file.
